Inflight Entertainment
by jimjamrn
Summary: Wheeler finds a way to help pass the time on a long boring flight home, but will the others like it...


"In-flight entertainment"

Wheeler peered around the back of the chair at his young Brazilian friend sitting in the seat behind his own "Psst! Hey Mati, come here for a sec" he beckoned his friend in a hushed tone.

Mati who had been lost in thought turned away from the geo-cruiser's window to look his friend "hmm?"

"Come here" the American indicated frantically for Mati to lean forward with his hand to emphasize his request.

Mati leant forward in his seat towards his American friend "What is it Wheeler?"

"Shh! Quiet, you don't want to wake him up do you" jabbing his thumb in the direction of their slumbering friend sitting in the seat in front of his own.

Mati gave his friend a sincere look he responded in a hushed tone "No, of course not. It has been a long day and Kwame has earned his rest" He looked at his American friend and he could see the mischievous glint in his eyes he developed when concocting a plan... the type that lands them in trouble "I know that look, what are you going to do?"

Rolling his eyes he ignored the question "Do you have any of that pudding left over?"

"Wheeler, are you ever not hungry" Mati chuckled while continuing the on- going joke about Wheelers never ending appetite.

"Nah it's not to eat-" licking his lips in anticipation he looked across the aisle at the object of his affection

"-Hey Linka.." he called a little louder but she was listening to her iPod with her eyes closed and mimicking the actions of playing the piano, and completely unaware of the young man trying to gain her attention "-ah good she's ignoring me as usual" giving his young friend a wry smile.

"Wheeler, why do you not want Linka to hear you?" Mati didn't want to admit it, but he was quite intrigued and wanted to know what his friend was planning.

Again he ignored the question "So do you have any of that pudding left?"

"I think so-"Reaching into the reusable cooler bag Mati pulled out a small tub of pudding "-here you go"

"Awesome, wanna have some in-flight entertainment?" while grinning he wriggled his eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Uhh…" they had been flying for almost 3 hours, they were just over halfway home …_in-flight entertainment?_ _Only Wheeler could manage to take the long boring trips and make them more fun… _he developed a smile that matched his friend's "…sure why not"

"Sweet" he held up the small container to eye level "Wanna see what it takes to wake up Kwame?"

Not completely understanding what Wheeler was getting at he answered the man's question seriously "I'm going to guess a lot, you know once he falls asleep he's almost harder to wake up than you!"

"Ha ha very funny, but that's whole point of this exercise... to find out exactly what it takes-" seeing Mati was about to protest he gave the boy a nonchalant shrug he decided to appeal to his logical brain by adding "-think of it as being a way to determine in the future just how loud we can be so we won't disturb him. So you in or out?"

He thought it over, it seemed like a reasonable explanation they could give the girls without getting into too much trouble so he did not have to think about it for long "I'm in.. so what are we doing?" he looked intently at his fire companion.

"Well I was thinkin' of seeing how much of the pudding we could get him to smear on his face before he wakes up" he was unable to wipe the grin off his face.

Mati looked thoughtful for a moment not quite understanding what the plan was "I do not think it would take much"

Wheeler let out an exasperated sigh "You're killing me here Mati… that's the fun of it, we won't know until we do it"

"Oh, of course! Now I get it" as the recognition of the intent of the game slowly sunk in, the smile grew wider.

"Come on and bring the fur ball" he swung around in his seat to face the front of the geo-cruiser and was perched behind the too-be victim.

Mati picked up his pet monkey, Suchi, as he slowly moved forward to crouch beside the young African man, who was still in a deep slumber in the navigation seat.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Gi from the driver's seat.

"Shh, shh-" Wheeler held a finger to his lips "-just watch" as he lent around the seat to place a small amount of the pudding in the slumbering man's hand.

Gi rolled her eyes and tried to hide the smile, although childish, she could still see the humour in the situation, although she would never admit it. She was beginning to get quite tired flying the geo-cruiser in almost silence, and she wanted to see how it played out.

Wheeler's pranks always back fired, she recalled the time Wheeler had setup a large leaf full of water to drop on the girls as they pulled a toy koala from a tree branch, but instead of them getting wet it was actually the pranker that copped the water. So she decided to see how this one would play out "why do I get a feeling that this isn't going to end well for you Wheeler?"

Ignoring the water planeteer Wheeler took hold of the monkey's long tail and gently ran it along the African's cheek with each stroke the pair of boys smothered the giggles that threatened to break free. After a few tries, the African remained in a deep slumber and seemed unaffected by the gentle tickling on his cheek.

The American becoming frustrated sank back into his seat with his arms crossed. Almost instantly he felt a cold gooey substance trickle down over his hair and then drop over his face. Startled, he gave a little yelp as he jumped forward. He spun around to find Linka poised behind his seat, with an upturned empty tub of pudding in her hand and a large grin on her face

"Is that what you were trying to do Yankee?" feigning an innocent expression she battered her lashes at her redheaded companion.

Running his hand though his hair he removed a clump of pudding and looked down at it in his hand.

"Nah actually this is what I was aiming for" he said with an evil grin.

Catching the blonde by surprise he quickly jumped out of his seat and rounded on the Russian blocking her path from escaping the seat behind his own.

"Don't even think it- " Linka tried to push the American away. Having her cornered against the glass window he ran his hand that held the pudding down the side of her face.

Giving an indignant cry she stayed in the seat scowling at the young man as he backed away laughing and sat back in his seat. It was a flaw that both Linka and Wheeler contained. They could not let the other have the last laugh. She had a great idea spring to mind and she acted on it before she could change her mind. She grabbed another container of the pudding, pulling off the lid before rounding on the American. She sat on his lap pinning him in place. Using the element of surprise, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and poured the pudding down his chest before he could retaliate.

A sharp gasp escaped from his lips as the cold substance ran down his chest. He attempted to push the blonde away and tried to grab the container away from his companion. With a little help from Gi, by angling the geo-cruiser so gravity would add to the blonde's advantage, Linka managed to anchor herself which prevented Wheeler from being able to push her away.

From this vantage point she rubbed the substance into the man's chest, not failing to notice the hard muscle underneath her hands. The more the American struggled and cried out, the more the Russian and the other planeteers laughed. Satisfied that the product was thoroughly smeared over his chest, Linka sat back a smug smile in place. With a light tap of her hands on the American's cheeks she slid off his lap and moved back to her own seat.

The redhead remained in place, pressed against the seat "I've just been violated-" casting a look in the blonde's direction "-and I liked it" throwing her a cheeky grin and a wink he added "anytime you want to rub me up with a chocolate flavoured substance go for it babe"

Linka flashed an equally cheeky grin as she flicked out her tongue to taste the pudding on her cheek "yummy, it is good. You never know Yankee... stranger things have happened-"

Wheeler raised his eyebrows as his imagination went into overdrive. Sitting back in his seat his mind going to his 'happy place' he peered down under his shirt at the mess underneath "Aww man it's everywhere!"

"No sympathy Wheeler, you brought it on yourself!" called the young driver as she laughed at the group, the blonde giving the same sentiment. Mati moved to the chair behind Linka's not wanting to draw attention to himself fearing he too would encounter the pudding wrath.

Half joking, half serious Wheeler turned back to Linka "Yeah yeah, just you wait babe you're goin' down"

The group laughed as Wheeler sat back and ran his finger over the pudding then licking it. All the while he plotted his revenge on the blonde.

The young African woke to the sound of his laughing companion's. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes before turning to see what was so funny.

"STOP!" Gi cried but it was too late.

"eww… WHEELER!" roared a pudding covered Kwame as he swung around in his seat.

Wheeler threw Mati a mischievous grin "maybe not quite how I planned it would go, but it still counts"

Turning around to face the angry man, who was shouting at both Wheeler and Mati, Wheeler attempted to calm his friend "Come on Kwame we just wanted a little fun, you know how boring these flights can be... sometimes you've just got to make your own entertainment"

Flicking the pudding covered hand at Wheeler the young man turned back in his seat "just you wait, I'll show you entertainment" he muttered under his breath as he begun to think of different ways to get back at his friends...


End file.
